When Dose a Battle Truly End
by djcat12
Summary: 8 years after the battle with the medium, everyone thought that peace would finally rain all over the world and they would live a happy life. but the story hasn't ended... now new evil is threatening the peace in their world and they have to stop it...together... rated T for future violence.
1. Prologue

**I really love this anime, (it's one of my fav!) i don't do not ship male and male couples (I'm not comfortable writing about them) and also if you don't like these couples please don't leave bad reviews.**

8 years have passed since the battle against the medium. Many thing have changed including the fact that couples and new families have appeared over the past 8 years. but so have new enemies...

"Bishamon" a boy yelled to a man sitting in a chair. He had short brown hair, green eyes and a pale completion. Bishamon looked up at the boy. "everyone is outside and ready sir" the boy said. Bishamon smiled a crooked smile.

"How delightful" he said as he got up from his chair and walked to the balcony outside. outside were hundreds of people. "my people!" he shouted. "it is about time that we stopped hiding in the shadows and do something about theses metal vessels!" the crowed cheered but was silenced. letting Bishamon speak once more. "for so many years metal vessels ruled our life. when we've done every thing for them! why must we be the ones to bow down to those people! we've tried dark metal vessels but that only killed us. but we've show them what really human strength is! FOR WE SHALL RISE AND THEM WILL FALL!" everyone cheered.

"All hail sir Bishamon!" they cheered.

" is it done?" Bishamon asked a man standing by the balcony. he had red hair in three braids and black eyes.

" almost sir." the man said.

" good, If those metal vessels scum ever try djinn equip they'll be sorry..." Bishamon laughed a horribly evil laugh. before fading in to the darkness of the room.


	2. Chapter 1, Kou Empire

It was a hot summer day and the heat smothered all of the Kou Empire's Imperial palace. a woman sat outside, she held a baby in her arms. she had long dark blue hair and blue eyes. she was watching a nine-year boy, with red hair and red eyes, play with his three-year old twin brothers, dark blue hair and blue eyes. they played with wooden swords. the nine year old won most of the time unless the twins ganged up on him.

"Hakuei.." Hakuei turned and saw a girl with dark pink hair and pink eyes sit down next to her. "how's the baby?" the girl asked.

" oh she's fine, you have one on the way right, Kougyoku." Hakuei said pointing to Kougyoku's stomach.

" yes but i still six more months to go, this one will be my first but you've already have four." Kougyoku said smiling.

" Judar must be happy." Hakuei said. her and Kougyoku just laughed.

" yes he is but he tells me i can't use djinn equip because who knows what will happen." Kougyoku said.

" have you thought of any names yet?"

"no not yet, that reminds me have you thought of a name for your little girl?"

"me and Kouen haven't agreed on one yet she still is 3 weeks old..."

"well it also took you guys a while to decide on a name for Kouki, but when Hakuyuu and Hakuren were born you knew their names instantly."

" hmm..." suddenly there was a loud crack. Hakuei and Kougyoku turned and saw Hakuren crying with his face covered in blood. Hakuyuu held his wooden sword up victorious. the wooden sword was covered in blood and also broken in two.

"i win! i win! i win! i win!" Hakuyuu kept chanting.

Hakuei handed the baby to Kougyoku and rushed to Hakuren. she stroked his head and found that the cut was 1 millimeter wide and 1 and 1/2 inches long. "Kouki! how could you let this happen!" Hakuei suddenly turned on Kouki.

"a good warrior has to know pain." Kouki calmly said. _of course he'd say that, he practically lives by that motto_ Hakuei thought.

"go fetch your father!" Hakuei scolded "and Hakuyuu stop hold your sword up high you did nothing but hurt your brother!" Hakuyuu just looked at his mom made a pouty face, put down his sword and sat down.

"mommy i go die?" Hakuren cried.

"your not going to die sweetie, daddy will be here soon!" Hakuei tried to cheered up Hakuren.

" need help Hakuei?" Kougyoku asked walking up to Hakuei holding the baby.

" no not really just trying to stop the bleeding." Hakuei sighed.

" is something wrong Hakuei?" a man asked Hakuei. he had red hair and red eyes right behind him was Kouki.

"Kouen good your here i need you help..." Hakuei sighed in relief. Kouen walked over and knelled down by Hakuei and looked at Hakuren.

"this is worst then i thought..." Kouen looked at Kouki " i thought you said it was just a bonk on the head not that he was covered in blood!" Kouki just looked away. Kouen sighed, then all the sudden a light pink bird appeared. a few seconds later the bird disappeared and Hakuren wound was gone, but he kept crying. Kouki just stood in aw and Hakuyuu didn't even notice, he just kept pouting.

"i thought of a name," Kouen turned to Hakuei as Kougyoku handed Hakuei her baby girl. Hakuei turned to him after she had a firm grip on the child. " how about Koume?"

" that sound perfect," Hakuei looked at her baby. "isn't that right, Koume?" Koume just cried.

**so how was it? make a review! thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2, Sindria Kingdom

**I'm really slow at updating so sorry! I have school and what not so, if your frustrated I'm sorry! oh and the charters personality may have changed a little bit because it has been 8 years people do kinda change.  
><strong>

music played as people danced and feasted on the food. the glittered high in the sky. in a group of four people one man had golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail , another man with blond hair and golden eyes, a boy with with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes, which were blue and a girl with red hair and eyes.

"you really don't have to do this..." said the man with blonde hair

"Alibaba, you are a friend and it only right for us to treat you right." said a man with golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. "and this also a great way to met everyone again!" they walk up to to the highest platform.

"hey everyone!" said the boy with blue hair ran up.

"hello Aladdin, my favorite student!" said a woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. there was a man by her with dark skin, medium-length white hair, and green eyes. Aladdin ran up to her and rubbed his face in her breasts, she hit on the head making him fall pitifully to the ground. "except for that..." she said looking very annoyed.

"i guess some things never change!" said the man next to her. everyone laughed.

"knock it off Sharrkan!" she yelled, hitting Sharrkan on the head with her staff.

"ouch! Yamraiha that hurt!" Alibaba and the others sat down at a table. Alibaba looked around at everyone. Sharrkan and Yamraiha, married for a year and half, he wondered how long before they divorce since they fought on a regular basis. Pisti and Spartos, married for 2 years, so far so good. Hinahoho, kindhearted and cares about his kids a great deal. then there was-

"Alibaba would you like some water?" smiled a woman with medium black hair and light purple eyes. her name was Mai, she was easy going and very kind. it was very hard to get her upset or angry. he thought for a moment, last time he saw every one was 7 months ago so she'd be 8 months pregnant, _so then-_

"Mai! what are you doing!" yelled a very upset man. _right on Que_, he thought. the man had pale skin with freckles around his nose, with short white hair and black eyes.

"oh Ja'far, i thought i should help out." Mai said smiling.

"you should be resting! you could hurt yourself or the baby!"

"are you more worried about me or the baby?"

"I'm worried about both of you!"

Mai laughed "alright i sit down." she sighed

"good." said Ja'far as Mai sat down. Alibaba resumed looked at everyone. Ja'far and Mai, married for 5 years and are going to have the their first child, they get along quite well. then their was Sindbad and Utako (she has light blonde hair and beautiful crystal clear blue eyes.) married 8 months, and Masrur and Tama (she had long brown hair and emerald eyes, whats strange is that she's a Magician and he's a Fanalis, but she loves him anyway.) married 3 years. he looked around, he saw Masrur but where was Tama? usually their always together.

"Alibaba what are you looking for?" asked Yamraiha.

"I'm just looking for Tama she doesn't usually miss things like this..." Alibaba sighed.

"your right i don't usually miss things like this..." said a voice behind him. he spun around and to see Tama.

"where were you?" he asked.

"i was packing.." Alibaba looked at her. _did she and Masrur get divorced? _he thought.

"my family sent me a letter saying that they had to tell me something and i needed to come right away. so I'm for my home first thing in the morning."

"well i wish we could've talked more..."

"ya wish we could've!" Tama walked over to Masrur were he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Alibaba looked at the girl in front of him, Morgiana, his wife, friend and maybe one more thing.

"should we tell them?" she said.

"why not." He cleared his throat. "Everyone we have an announcement to make!" Alibaba yelled. Everyone at looked him and Morgiana. "the reason were here today is because...well umm... Morgiana is pregnant..." Sinbad spit out his wine. Sharrakan and yamhaira stopped fighting, and ja'far stopped pestering Mai.

"congratulations!" Tama smiled clapping. Soon everyone was clapping except for Sinbad who was to studded to, but did when Utako shoved him.

"aren't you a little young?"

"when did this happen?"

"how many months?"

"what will you name it?"

"shame on you Alibaba!"

"will raise it here?"

"what gender do you want it be?"

"STOP! No, you don't need to know, 1, don't know yet, um...no comment, maybe, and either one is fine." Alibaba yelled.

"we came here so I can take it easy..." Said Morgiana.

"ah! That makes since." Said Pisti.

"pregnancy dose go by quickly..." Ja'far said, looking deep in thought. "it only seems like yesterday Mai was on her first month..."

"I'm sure you'll become a great mother and father..." Sinbad said as he put a hand on both of their shoulders. "now I say we feast more to celebrate the announcement of morgiana's preagancy!"

"your just using this as an excuse to get more drunk aren't you!" Said Utako as she slapped him on his head. Alibaba and Morgiana just smiled as they held hands awaiting their future.

**how is it? Leave a review!**


End file.
